


Hold on, to the memories, they will hold on to you (And I Will Hold On To You)

by magiccolouredsoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec with kids, Memories, Sad Ending, Snow, Winter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiccolouredsoul/pseuds/magiccolouredsoul
Summary: Memories and people; two things Magnus holds on to.-------------------------Basically just Malec and kids playing in the snow.Or "everything is fluffly and cute till the memory train hits you".





	Hold on, to the memories, they will hold on to you (And I Will Hold On To You)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I post. I wrote this during the holiday days and I was emotional so this is what came out.  
> Hope y'all like it. Feedback is appreciated, English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's song New Year's Day.
> 
> My Twitter: @glitterygxddess  
> My Tumblr: magic-colouredsoul

Alec starts leaning in slowly, his hand catching Magnus' one and he can't help a little smile as their faces, barely touching, are just millimeters away.

"You're beautiful" he says, and Magnus can't help but melt in his embrace. After centuries of hiding his insecurities, he has found that person who doesn't see his flaws as so, that person who makes his heart skip beats he tought had died, that person who makes everything and everyone else fade to nothing. 

"And you're not so bad yourself, Mr. Lightwood-Bane" Magnus replies. The kiss is so brief that you could've thought there hadn't been one. They both look confused in the same direction and see what had caused them to pull apart. Or who. 

There, a few metres away and trying to hide behind his older brother, stood Max Lightwood-Bane. 

"Well well well" started Magnus while brushing snow of off his coat and walking towards his sons. It had been snowing a lot and it wasn't easy to walk through the various centimetres of snow covering Central Park, but Magnus made it seem like it was the easiest thing to do in the impossible boots he was wearing. "What have Papa and Daddy taught you about interrupting when adults are talking?" said Magnus softly.

"You weren't talking" replied a little voice from behind Raphael who was trying not to laugh at his little brother. 

An amused laugh escaped Magnus' mouth, "Your son is a smart one, Alexander". Alec stood behind Magnus now, "Oh, is he now? Because I don't think threatening us to a Snow Ball fight is the best idea".

"What?! No! I didn't-" tried Max jumping out of his hiding spot, "It was Raphael! He was the one who threw the snowball!" accused Max.

Raphael stopped laughing as soon as he heard those words. He brought a hand to his chest in an offended way; he had obliviously copied his Papa's dramatic movements. While glaring down at his little brother, he exclaimed "EXCUSE ME?!" again, just as dramatic as his Papa, "I'm pretty sure it was YOU who decided to interrupt a beautiful moment by throwing a snowba-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as both, he and Max felt two snowballs hit their coats.  
They directed their gaze to their right and, in front of them stood an amused Magnus looking as ready as ever for the fight. Right next to him, a playful Alec who was shaping a snowball in his hands. If you had walked past them and stopped to watch the scene, you would've thought two kids like Max and Raphael would just run away at such a powerful sight.  
But the two brothers who had won endless pillow fights at home against their dads, showed no hint of fear in their eyes as they looked at each other exchanging a silent dialogue. They nodded and wasted no time in picking up snow and starting to shape it. 

As soon as both teams had their armament ready, they looked straight into each others' eyes. The fight started when Raphael's mouth turned into a smirk to which Magnus replied with a wink. 

It was like watching an orchestrated dance of ever changing snowballs. Alec and Raphael stuck to the conventional ones, while Magnus and Max threw arrow-shaped or colored snowballs.  
Their laughs and occasional screams of "Give up kids! You got nothing to do!" and the shouted reply "Uncle Simon taught us how to win this thing! SURRENDER", served as the soundtrack Magnus realized he'd never thought would be his favorite one.  
This distractes him for a second, and when he comes back from his thoughts he looks to his left just to find a giggling Alec laying in the snow with Max and Raphael tickling him. He smirks right before joining in "Not so courageous now, huh, Shadowhunter?"  
Alec tackles Magnus down with him "Oh shut up" he says, playfully.  
"Make me" challenges the Warlock.  
"As you wish" is the reply, as they start to lean into each other.  
"Ew! We're right hereeee!" whines Max.  
The husbands share a laugh.  
Picking Max up, Raphael startes taking him to the playing area near them. 

Magnus makes sure the kids are no longer paying attention to them before straddling Alec and leaning closer to his neck. Oh, how he loves that rune that perfectly fits his husband's neck.  
"Stop! We're in the middle of Central Park!" Alec sounds shocked.  
"Well, my dear, you didn't seem to mind being in public when we were at Maia and Izzy's wedding and you took me to the bathroom and then-" Alec covered Magnus' mouth with his hand while his eyes widened in shock.  
"You're impossible" stated Alec. 

 

Just as Magnus was about to reply, Max and Raphael came rushing and took Alec's hands making him stand up.  
"Daddy you promised to take us to that Christmas recipes shop!" shouted Max excitedly.  
"That's true, Blueberry" replied Alec taking one of his sons' hands in his and starting to walk to exit the Park.

"Tell us more about it" Raphael said, curiosity shining in his eyes.  
"Well, it was actually the first shop your Papa took me to when he first introduced me to Christmas mundane traditions, and I remember..." Magnus stopped listening, he was too overwhelmed to be able to do so.  
Happiness radiating off of him. Just a few years ago he thought he would never have this. A family who loved him the same way and with the same intensity he loved them. Just a few years ago he was convinced he didn't deserve this unconditional love. He truly thought he was bound to be alone his entire immortal life. Then, Alexander came into his life, proving him wrong. He knew now, he deserved this. Not only that, but he had it. 

 

\------------------------------

 

That same overwhelming feeling he had now, almost a century later, walking through what was left of that, back in its glory days, green Central Park. He sat at the bench where they all went after collecting Christmas recipes. He remembers they talked about invinting Maryse to dinner on Saturday and how excited was Max to make cookies with his grandma. He also remembers Alec laughing because he knew his mom had never, in her life, touched an oven. And he remembers Raphael, jumping in excitement because they were going to Uncle Simon's tomorrow, and he could play videogames with him again.  
But mostly, he remembers his laugh. Later that night, they were by the balcony, the kids asleep. They were wrapped up in each other and he said something that made Alec laugh, his shoulders shaking. It was the laugh he wouldn't ever forget. It was a laugh he could recognize anywhere.

A silent tear going down Magnus' cheek as he recalled that memory.  
"You know, somewhere out there" said Max motioning at the stars, "he's looking at you and thinking about how much he loved you, how much he still loves you Papa" Max sat down next to him.  
Magnus, looking fondly at Max, nodded unable to speak.  
They pulled each other into a hug and when they pulled apart, Max threw a snowball at him and jumped up, hiding behind a tree.  
Magnus was quick to stand in position, ready for the battle.

And it was almost as that perfect memory they would hold on to forever.


End file.
